The Adventures Of Julie and Rigby
by XxXJessieHoranXxX
Summary: It was a regular day in the Fairy Kindom. But Ice Queen decides to kidnap Prince Harry. Now it's up to Julie and Rigby to get him and the fairies wands back.


**The Adventures of Rigby and Julie:**

**Rigby and Julie VS. Ice Queen.**

By: Jessica Ray

**INTRODUCTION**

Once upon a time there was a fairy princess. Her name was Julie. She was the ruler of all of Fairyland. Ok, I know what you're thinking, 'This is going to be one of those stories,' right? WRONG! She IS NOT the typical princess. She loves sports, hates dressing up in puffy pink dresses, loves going on adventures, and knows how to handle a sword. She always dreamed of going on a true adventure to defeat evil, but her parents, the king and queen of Fairyland, would NEVER let her go. She can't even dress like a normal girl, with the exception of when she was trying to hide out. If only she can just be herself without NOBODY bossing her around. But will she accomplish that? Continue reading along and you will find out what a fairy princess like her can accomplish.

**Chapter One**

Julie was beautiful. She had golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She had red wings and a black dress. She was the Princess of Fairyland. She lived with her mother (Queen Natalie of Fairyland), father (King Henry of Fairyland), and brother (Prince Harold of Fairyland/next in line for the throne).

One regular day, Julie decided to go for a long walk in the Gumdrop Forest. She through on her black boots, stuck her wand in her boot, and flew out of the castle. The smell of cotton candy filled the air. The smell was coming from the cotton candy bushes. The gumdrop rocks were really tall. And the candy stick trees were neatly flowing with the wind. 'Ah, some peace and quiet,' Julie thought to herself. While passing by three buzzing honey bees, she heard a tiny little girl scream. At least she thought it was a little girl. Coming from the left was a candy person. He was a little peppermint person, maybe around 11 or 12 years.

"The Ice queen just came," he started with a squeaky voice, "She took all the fairy's wands!"

'Ice Queen' Julie thought with a little bit of an attitude. Ice Queen was Julies' enemy, frienemy, rival, and foe. She was pretty, too, but not as pretty as Julie. Her skin was blue, she had wavy blue hair. She has a flowing light blue ball gown, but she's evil. You can easily mistaken her for an innocent woman, BUT once you get to know her-bam!-she turns on you. She is always jealous of Julie for being liked so much. She always does these games. She even once threatened to kill the king and queen.

"Thank you, now can you please calm down? Take a deep breath and relax." she said. She calmed down that candy person for sure.

The candy person ran away so Julie decided to go home. She got her wings working than fluttered off.

When she got there the king and queen we freaking out. The king was pacing back and forth with a serious look on his face. His brown eyes looked like he was deep into thought. On the other hand, the queen was yelling. Her blue eyes looked puffy and her blonde hair wiped back and forth every time she said something.

"Calm down, Natalie. We'll find him," said the king to the queen.

"NO! Harry's missing! If...he goes missing...I'm freaking out!" the queen kept yelling and then sobbed.

"Father, what's going on?" asked Julie with an innocent voice.

"Harry's missing!" exclaimed the king. Harold (Harry) is Julies' 16 year old brother. He's older then her by 3 years. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's the next in line for the throne. He's a big hit with all the girls and princesses. He always sneaks out to hang with the other girls and his friends but Julie and her parents knew for sure. He was kidnapped!

"Mom, the Ice Queen stole all of the wands!" Julie cried out.

"I know. I wouldn't be surprised if she took your brother." the queen said sadly.

"Probably," added the king in a blah type of voice.

"I can go on a quest to save Harry and retrieve the wands! I can ask Prince Rigby to come with me!" Julie said cheerfully.

"Absolutely not! You are a princess. You're not that strong or brave." the king replied angrily and meanly.

Julie gasped at that. She was hurt by what her father said. Water started appearing in her eyes. She didn't blink because she didn't want any tears falling from her eyes. She looked at the queen, hopefully.

The queen said, "I'm sorry honey, but he's right. And it's also not safe for you to defeat the Ice Queen."

"So what YOU'RE saying is that it's not safe for ME but it's safe for a peasant and that I'm not strong or brave because I'm a princess?!" Julie asked the queen, well, it was more like demanded.

"No. I don't want to talk about it any further."

"But-" she started but got cut off.

"No 'buts'. I want no further discussion on this do you understand?" her mother demanded meanly.

"Fine!" yelled Julie. She furiously stomped up to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She ran to her bed and sat on it. 'Why don't I just run away,' she thought, 'that would be perfect! I'm sick and tired of mom and dad telling me that I'm not strong enough. I'm strong enough to go on the quest. I am going to save my brother and retrieve the wands. This would finally prove that us princesses are strong and carcajous. I'm going to need food, water, clothing, and a friend. I'll leave tonight.'

She got out of her bed. She grabbed her bubble gum phone and dialed her friend, Prince Rigby, and called him. He didn't pick up so she left him a message saying, "Hey Rigby, its Princess Julie of Fairyland. Are you up for a quest? Call or text me when you get the message. If you're coming you have to call me back. Meet me at the candy cane bridge tonight at 10. See you then."

She, then, grabbed her black backpack and tipped-toed down to the kitchen. The king and queen were in their room so she can sneak everything she needs and get away with it. She got four bottles of water, some fruit in a plastic bag, four sandwiches, cotton candy, fruit snacks, and four juice boxes.

She got her wings working and flew back to her room and got four pairs of extra clothing. But she didn't take any of her puffy dresses. Luckily, to make her look like a regular girl, she had a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. She put that on her bed and began to get ready for tonight.

"Julie! JULIE, ITS DINNER TIME! Julie, get your butt down here!" the queen said furiously.

"OK. I'M COMING!" Julie yelled back.

Julie got her wings moving and she got down stairs very quickly. There was a weird tingly feeling against her leg. She dug her hand in her boot and she found it. She had her pink and purple ball point pen and her wand. She didn't want it to be taken away so she put it back in her boots.

The dinner was excellent. There were big portions of chicken, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn.

"May I be excused? I need the bathroom." Julie asked in a mean voice.

"Fine. Just hurry up." the queen said in a nasty way.

She darted upstairs and ran into her room. She put her wand and pen in the front pocket in her backpack. She flew downstairs and sat in her seat. After dinner she took a shower. Her hair smelled of peppermint. She put on the cloths and ran into her room. She through the blanket over her head and waited.

**Chapter Two**

Soon enough 10:00 came along. Julie looked at her phone and it reads, new text message. It reads, 'From: Rigby, most defiantly I'm there now.' and the time was 9:59 so now Julie gets her backpack on and flies out the window. She makes it there like at 10:09. But Rigby is still nowhere to be found. Suddenly, from the shadows, emerged Rigby. He looked normal, too. He had black hair and blood red eyes. He wore all black clothing. His fangs were showing. He had a backpack full of stuff too. Oh and he is the Prince of Vampires.

"Hey, have you seen Princess Julie?" Rigby asked Julie seriously.

"You're talking to her." Julie replied.

"Oh, I knew that. So you want to start now?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yup." she said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"Do you know where to go?" he asked seriously, again.

"Yup. One time the Ice Queen took me prisoner and another time I had to track down the queen and get my sword back and another time I-"

"Ok, ok. I get it."

"Aright. Follow me." Julie exclaimed.

They walked into the Gumdrop Forest. It was dark but dawn was approaching. It was filled with candy stick trees and cotton candy bushes. It took a long time. They walked past tourists and candy people. Some greeted Rigby and Julie. They had to walk deeper and deeper into the forest. It started getting darker but the sun was out. The candy stick trees started turning red and everything was dark. Some things were even on fire and others looked burnt.

"Um…Julie…do you know where we are?" asked Prince Rigby excitedly.

"Yup. We are on the dragons land." Julie answered excitedly, too.

She got her pink and purple ball point pen out of her bag. Rigby started standing over her. When she clicked the pen it turned into a golden metal sword. On the handle was a red diamond on it.

"Wow that's so cool!" exclaimed Rigby.

Just then, a glowing ball of red fire comes out of thin air-strait at them.

"Mordecai." whispers Julie.

"Who?" asked Rigby.

"The fire breathing dragon. Yeah…..we're on first name basis now. I pass through here all the time when I'm going to Ice Queens Palace."

"Oh. That makes complete sense." says Rigby sarcastically.

"Let's fight him.!" exclaimed Julie.

"OK!" exclaimed Rigby right back.

Mordecai emerges from smoke. "Ah, Princess Julie. What a nice surprise. See you can make it to breakfast today." he said with an accent.

"We're not afraid of you!" Julie exclaims.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" She and Rigby yelled.

Just then a fire ball flew right by them. Time to get their fight on.

They slashed their swords across Mordecai. He fights back, hurting Julie and Rigby a bit. Julie gets knocked on the floor, leaving a few bruises on her arms and cheek. She gets back up and fights. Finally, Mordecai falls to the floor and green gew flies everywhere, covering Rigby and Julie. Rigby and Julie laugh hysterically.

"That was fun." says Rigby.

"Yes, yes it was." says Julie. She ends the conversation like that.

Julie felt like an average girl with a lot of dreams and, yes, she was covered in scrapes and bruises, but she had fun. That's all that matters to her.

Julie and Rigby sat down on the nearest pile of grass and started taking out a blanket. They had spread it all over the grass. Then they took out some food. In Rigby's case, a dead cat with loads of blood in it. He dug his teeth into the cats' neck and sucked the life's out of it, well, sucked the blood out of that. Poor cat.

After eating, they packed up quickly. They started heading their way through the dragons land, making it back into the forest. It was a little different form before. There were no Milky Way birds swaying in the wind, no sweet tart butterflies fluttering around and it seemed that no living being was around except for Rigby and Julie. They decided to rest to take a nap. Julie fell asleep in Rigby's arms. Rigby closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter Three

Julie woke up, slowly. Rigby was still sleeping. She got the bags together when, all of a sudden, there was rustling in the mint leave bushes.

"Rigby, wake up." she whispered.

Rigby's eyes flew right open. "What?" he whispered.

"Listen." she instructed.

There was more rustling in the bushes. The more noise it made, the more excited they got.

Finally, from the bushes, a teenage boy appears. Yes, a teenage boy. No joke. He had thick, curly, brown hair and a wonderfully imperfect smile. He had green eyes, too.

"Why are YOU on OUR land?" asked the green-eyed boy.

"We need-wait what do you mean by 'our land'?" asked Julie suspiciously and excitedly.

"My name is Harry and you are on me and my brother's territory!" he yelled.

"I'm Julie. Princess Julie of-" she started but got cut off by a boy with an Irish accent.

"Harry, do you have dinner yet?" asked a boy who emerged from the darkness behind him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His teeth weren't perfectly straight but he was still H-O-T!

"No, Niall. Stop asking. Make sure Louis cuts the carrots. Oh, and though away all the spoons. We don't want Liam to freak out, now do we," said Harry in his British accent, "Now answer my question, why are YOU in One Direction Town?" he finished.

"We NEED to get to the Ice Queens Palace." Rigby said.

"Why do you need to get to her palace?" asked Niall nicely.

"Niall, do what I told you before!" Yelled Harry.

"Ok, Ok." said Niall.

"Oh, one more thing, tell Zayn to get his butt out here!" demanded Harry.

"FINE!" exclaimed Niall.

"Now answer his question, why do you NEED to get to the Ice Queens Kingdom?"

"We need to get Fairylands wands back and get the Prince of Fairyland back to the palace." Said Julie.

"Oh, I see. Do you need company?"

"Sure." said Rigby.

"Harry, do you need me?" asked the boy who must be Zayn. He had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. He was somewhat taller than Harry but he looked like a bad boy with a lot of tattoos.

"Yes. Do you think you can help these two get to the Ice Queens Castle?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Let me go pack something's and I'll be right out!" exclaimed Zayn.

"Why, thank you, Harry." said Julie.

"You're most certainly welcome, Princess Julie."

"Ok. I'm ready." Zayn said carrying his backpack a few moments later.

"Bye, Harry." called Rigby, Julie and Zayn.

"Bye guys. Have a safe trip." Harry said.

'Wow he turned out to be a nice guy' Julie thought to herself. She checked to make sure her pen was in the front pocket of her book bag. She felt something pointy. It was her wand. She did have her wand.

They walked on for 3 hours strait. Yawn. "Guys, do you want to relax?" Julie asked.

"Sure." Zayn said in an exciting tone of voice.

They rolled out their sleeping bags and slowly fell asleep.

**Chapter Four**

Grr,

Something came from behind the tree. If you travel for a long time in the forest, you come to the place with real trees with leafs and bushes with leafs. It's simply beautiful. There were birds. Not milky way birds. The animal spices know as birds. That's something new for Julie but not for Zayn and Rigby. Rigby eats that stuff and Zayn once lived in England.

Grr, grumbled the thing again. Julie quietly got her sword ready. She pushed the button on her pen and the sword extended. She slowly walked up to the tree and peered behind it. There, sitting with its chew toy, sat a tiny dog. It looked like a poodle, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Awww…." she whispered.

Arf, arf, arf the dog said.

"Go get the chew toy," she said toughing the toy a few yards away. The dog came back, but with a not so familiar creature. It had 8 heads and looked like a….a….um…a-bear? It was certainly a bear. It was the multi-bear. The multi-bear has about 8 heads and is more fierce than any other animal.

"Oh-no." she said as the bear roared. She dodged sever moves but instantly was through to a tree. She hit her head, hard.

"Ah! Oh, it's on like donkey kong!" she yelled.

She got closer to the bear and just when she almost was about to get through to another tree, Rigby stood there using his massive strength. Because he's a vampire he has super strength. He pushed the bear back as Julie stabbed it right in the chest where the heart is located.

Julie put her hand up to her head and she felt it wet. She quickly took her hand down for, one: it stung, and two: she wanted to know if she was bleeding. Sure enough, her hand was covered in blood.

"Julie! Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Rigby asked hovering over her with his nose clogged. If he smells someone bleeding he might go into shock and kill everybody.

"Um….yeah I'm fine." Julie said.

Rigby held his breath and wrapped her head with a medical wrap. Julie thanked him, as usual. They stood there for a moment. Julie looked into Rigby's red, sparkly eyes and Rigby got lost in Julie's blue, crystal eyes. They inched closer to each other, ready to kiss, when Zayn asked with his British accent "So, what did I miss?"

Rigby jumped back and almost died. Julie was blushing like a maniac. "Um….nothing." she said.

"Let's start packing to go." Rigby announced.

**Chapter Five**

Finally, after five days of walking and flying, they were in the Ice Kingdom. Everything was ice. It was a winter wonderland. The queen even was dressed in a beautiful fur dress. WAIT-the Ice Queen! Zayn, Julie, and Rigby ran toward the castle. It was 22 feet high in the air. It had about 1,000,000 stairs. So the gang decided to fly to the top. Once they got to the top, they saw the wands in a bag next to Prince Harry. Harry's hands were chained to the wall and he couldn't move an inch. Julie hurried to the bag just in time. She stuffed them in her backpack and took out her wand and "pen". She waved her wand over her brothers' wrists and the hand cuffs broke open. He fell down hard. It took him a minute to get to his feet.

"Julie? Is that you?" he asked. He couldn't see for anything.

"Yes, Harry, it's me." she said, almost crying.

"Thank you so much." he said.

"You have to also thank my friends, Prince Rigby, and Zayn Malik from One Direction Town." she said.

"Thank you, all of you." he said.

"You're welcome." they both said.

"Take him to Fairyland along with the wands, Zayn, and Rigby, stay with me." Julie said.

"Ok ma'am." said Zayn and Rigby said at the same time.

Julie took her wand and cast a spell to send them to Fairyland quickly. After they were gone everything seemed normal. Just then, the doors to the tower open. The Ice Queen came bursting into the room with shock written all over her face.

"How on Earth-" she started. She looked like she's got whipped in the face.

Julie had her sword ready for battle. The Ice Queen made her move. She took her ice sword and hit Julie's sword. They did this several times. Just then, Ice Queen sliced along Julie's arm. Julie cried out in pain. She almost cried from the pain.

"Ice Queen, why are you doing this? Hurting others? Hurting me? What ever happened to the Princess who just wanted to feel loved?" Julie said as Rigby fought with Ice Queen. Ice Queen pushed Rigby to the wall with frustration. He yelped in pain. Yes, a vampire yelped in pain.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked angrily.

"Please, I just want to know." Julie said.

"Fine, I'll tell you. When I turned twenty two years ago, I was as happy as ever. When I became queen, people started sending me hate and never wanted to be my friend. I became an outcast. The queen of the ice castle became an outcast. I was furious. Then I found out that you were the most loved throughout most of the forest. I wanted to be the one loved. So I decided to make you my prisoner and steel your spot on the throne. No one loves me." She said, doping her sword and put her head in her hands. She started sobbing.

"Ice Queen, just because we fight doesn't mean I don't love you," Julie said.

"What do you mean?" Ice Queen asked.

"It means, I love you as a best friend." she replied.

"Really?" Ice Queen asked.

"Really." Julie assured her.

Ice Queen's evil, icy heart melted and she became a warm-hearted, loving twenty-two-year-old woman. She hugged Julie thanking her for being her friend. Her glassy eyes faded a little so you saw the crystal blue in them. Ice Queen walked down the stairs of the tower and disappeared.

"Rigby. Are you alright." Julie said running to his side.

"Yup. I'm perfectly fine when you're around." he said looking up at her.

"Rigby, I love you." said Julie.

"I love you, too." replied Rigby. He got up and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a romantic kiss. One that was something special. One that meant there was something between Rigby and Julie other than friendship.

"Well, we should be getting on our way back now." Rigby and Julie said at the same time.

**Chapter Six**

It was a Saturday morning at dawn. The two heroes emerged from the forest, along with their new best friend, Lilly (Ice Queen). Everyone had hope in Julie from the start, except the king and queen. Anthony got the crown now. The first thing he did was banish the king and queen for how poorly he treated the Princess. Everyone was shocked with the Ice Queen turning nice again. The kingdom got back their wands and was introduced to Harry from One Direction Town. He was mean in the start but nice in the end. Rigby and Julie, well I think we all know what happened with them. Rigby proposed to Julie and they became King and Queen of the Vampires. Lilly found her true love, Harry found his, and everything was right in the world.

Epilogue

As she sat on the throne of her new kingdom, Julie held Rigby's hand. A tiny young vampire by the name of Jessie, ran up to them.

"King and Queen, Lord Deseptogone stole all of our special powers!" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Thank you, Jessie. This sounds like a job for Rigby and Julie!" Julie exclaimed.

Rigby and Julie know what they will be doing for the week. Retrieving special abilities and defeating Lord Deseptogone!

THE END?


End file.
